Shelter
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Three months after the geostigma incident, Tifa finds herself in desperate need of help. With nowhere else to go, she ends up having to trust her life to the one man who offers her shelter. RudexTifa
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Characters (c) square enix. I make no money from creating this.  
**AN:** New fanfic from me! XD but I wont be updating this so much, because I'm mainly focussing on 'Remember' and 'Moments'. This is just a prologue so it's quite short. (I changed the pairings, which is why its the second time i put this story up!)  
**Pairings:** RudexTifa, ElenaxReno, RufusxTseng.

* * *

Turks were allowed to keep their lovers within the Shinra building, in the rooms provided for themselves if it was necessary.

For Elena and Reno, who were both Turks, it caused no problem. As they were a couple, the rules changed nothing about how they lived. This was true for the vast majority of the Turks. Few could love people who did the job they did, and it was safer to stick to their own kind.

For Tseng, it was obvious his lover was going to stay in the Shinra building. After all, he owned it. The rule was actually been brought in for Rude's sake, as well as that of some of the younger Turks. The only Turk Rude had ever got really close to was Reno, and he was unavailable. 

Out of mercy, as an unusual sign of compassion, Rufus had done this, giving him permission to give his heart to a civilian without having to fear what could be done to them by those who had a grudge against the Turks. Three months after the Remnant Incident, when the scars from torture and the Stigma were finally beginning to heal, Rude filled in the forms requesting a room change.

He asked for two rooms connected by a private door. Though this was a slightly more unusual request than a room with a double bed, there was nothing particularly strange about it. There were five suites set out in this way, as it merely implied the relationship was still casual, and so demanded slightly higher security to check the partner wasn't a spy or terrorist. That was just a precaution though, Turks were trusted to only get involved with people who were suitable.

When Rufus and Tseng received news Rude was going to bring someone into the building, they went to visit the happy couple. The rooms were available to move in less than half an hour after the forms were signed. The blonde hobbled in, leaning against Tseng and the black and silver cane he relied on, a smug look on his face. He was prepared to give his usual rules and regulations speech, supported by his dark-haired lover.

As the door opened and the horrifying sight within the room was revealed his mind went blank, except for a single thought. He looked at the heavily pregnant and sobbing Tifa Lockheart, cradled in Rude's arms, and decided that kindness to employees had no place within his rules.


	2. Flashback

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters  
**AN:** For those of you waiting for an update in Remember, it will be here soon. XD I hope you like this chapter, I have the plot for this story sorted out. It is quite short but I hope you like it. Thankyou to The Sacred and The Profane, Curry Bird and LastTrojanNight for reviewing.

* * *

"Rude, exactly what do you think you are playing at?" Rufus was furious, livid. His Turk had brought an enemy into their home. A terrorist. His face was red with anger and Tseng carefully put his hand on Rufus' shoulder, calming him before he got too angry.

Rude's glasses were on, his expression emotionless as always. He didn't let his worry for the woman he had cared about for two years show.

"She had no where else to go sir, and I thought if she was here, we could supervise her."

Rufus's face turned darker, eyes gleaming almost insanely with his rage.  
"Get out."

Rude nodded and fled the room, walking calmly, knowing that when Rufus was this annoyed the best thing to do was get out of his line of fire quickly. Only Tseng was safe near him in this kind of mood. As he paced down the corridor, back to the woman who was waiting in his room to find out if she would be allowed to stay, he heard shouts from the room he had left. He had hoped this would have gone better.

He paused for a moment, recalling the events of earlier in that day. He hadn't felt there was any other option, it was let her go with him or leave her to die.

_Rude had been walking along on his way to the office, about an hour ahead of when he had to turn up. He paused when he heard shouting from the usually peaceful Seventh Heaven. He heard a woman shout, and ran towards the bar._

_There was a scuffle going on in the street aside, but instead of the usual argument between two drunks, it was a violent fight between Tifa and Cloud. He stared in shock as Cloud raised his hand to her, knocking the woman to the ground. _

_  
As Rude walked closer, he noticed the major change in Tifa's appearance, the way her stomach was swollen with the unmistakeable sign of pregnancy. She was sitting in __the road, arms around herself in an attempt to protect her precious bump._

_  
"GET RID OF IT!" Cloud's voice came out as a snarl, uncharacteristically furious. He paced closer to her, about to hit her again, when Rude stepped in to stop them. He pushed Cloud away from the woman, helping her to her feet._

"_Tifa, go to the hospital and get rid of it. Or you cant come back here." With that ultimatum he stormed back into the building._

_Rude checked her over quickly, glad to find that there was no injury aside from a handful of bruises. She was sobbing, tears running down her face from despair. It wasn't the pain, she was more than capable of defending herself if she wanted to. The problem was that she loved Cloud, and he had just thrown her away like something filthy. _

_Rude smiled at her softly, trying to give her reassurance.  
"If you want, you can stay with me for a while." A spur of the moment offer, but one that he had to make. He had always had feelings for Tifa, and even if he hadn't, he wouldn't leave a pregnant woman lying in the gutter with nowhere to stay. She nodded, and he helped her to her feet._

He shook his head, clearing those thoughts, and stepped into his room.


	3. Reno

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.  
**Warnings:** Reno bad language  
**AN:** Sorry if this chapters not very good, I kept rewriting it and I'm still not completely happy. I hope you do like it though, and will try and update this and remember soon.

* * *

For the first four days, she stayed within her room, being left alone aside from when Rude brought her food. They would talk for hours while she ate, but then he'd have to leave to do his job and she would be alone again. It wasn't safe for her to be wandering around the halls of the Shinra building, not when Rufus had made it so clear he didn't want her there.

She sat back against the headboard, reading a book Rude had brought her about basic martial arts. She already knew it all, but at least it gave her something to do and it ensured that she would be up to speed when she was finally back in fighting condition. Not that that would be soon, considering the situation she was in.

She yawned, shifting her weight slightly when the door to the other room opened, and a second later a pale head with a shock of red hair poked around the connecting door into her room. A second later, the head pulled away and a knock sounded on the door.

"Tifa, you decent yo?"

She rolled her eyes slightly. He'd already looked, but luckily she was wearing the blue shirt and black trousers Rude had provided for her.  
"I'm fine Reno."

Taking that as an invite, Reno walked into her room and flopped down next to her on the bed. He reached over and gently poked the bump, causing Tifa to move away and cross her arms over it protectively.

"Reno!"

He shrugged, smiling over at her.  
"You're fat yo." Tifa felt herself blushing, and resisted the urge to correct him. She was sure he knew she was pregnant, but that didn't mean he wouldn't carry on insulting her. At any other time, she'd have no problem with fighting him. Even now she would probably win against him, but it might cost her place to stay.

"Laney sent me to say hi." Reno explained, reaching for his cigarettes. He put them back into the box at the glare he received from Tifa. "Ok, no smoking around Cloud Junior." He rolled his eyes. "The guy threw you out Tifa, it don't matter if his kid gets sick." He was going to explain further, but decided that doing so would probably lead to his immediate and painful demise. He stared at the newcomer, seeing a slight sadness in her eyes. It was then that he realised the effect of what he was saying. She had been thrown out by her lover, and had been forced to turn to her enemies for help.

He took a deep breath, and gently rested his hand on her knee.  
"I'm sorry yo. The bastard don't deserve someone nice like you." She turned away from him, and he sighed. "I know you don't wanna be here. But you are, and if you being here is making Rude happy, I'll do all I can to help. He's an all right guy. One of the best."

Tifa nodded silently. Rude had been good to her, offering her a safe room. Even if it was somewhere she didn't want to stay, with people she had no fondness for, at least it was a roof over hers and the babies head. Her eyes filled with tears as she realised how much more she would rather be with Cloud. But no, this baby had ruined all that; had destroyed everything. She bit her lip to stop Reno noticing she was crying.

Reno sighed. This wasn't what he had wanted, he had been trying to welcome her, let her know that even if Rufus didn't accept her, him and Laney did. Instead, he'd ended up making her cry.

He shuffled across closer to her, awkwardly placing one arm over her shoulder. He spoke with the kind of abrupt compassion that Elena had learnt he was capable of when he was actually worried about someone.

"You deserve better than that prick Tifa, you're here now and Rude's gonna let you stay as long as you want. I'm sure this aint the best place to bring up an AVALANCHE kid, but there are worse places to yo."

Tifa looked at him, a slight smile on her face. At least Reno was trying to help, even if trying was definitely more accurate than actually helping. When she spoke, she sounded calm and slightly amused.  
"Thanks." Reno shrugged awkwardly, getting up off the bed and swinging his ever-present electromag from hand to hand.

"I promised Laney I'd be back by now, so I better go before she chases me through the building again. Look after Rude, and come to dinner with us some time yo." With that he left the room, leaving Tifa sitting on the bed considering what he had said.

Surely he couldn't mean Elena had chased him through the building before?!


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.  
**AN:** Sorry this took a while, hope to update Remember either tomorrow or the next day!

* * *

That evening, Rude walked in, that barely noticeable smile playing across his lips and his arms behind his back.  
"Hey Tifa." She looked up at him, placing her book to one side. She looked up at him hopefully, wondering if he would have any good news for her today. Being trapped within this room was slowly killing her.

"Hello Rude." He nodded at her, eyes resting on her stomach and she smiled. "They're being good." The baby hadn't been moving today, so she had managed to rest. It was unusual; normally the baby was wriggling all night. Even though initially she had been uncomfortable with the idea, she was slowly beginning to look forwards to holding the baby, nursing little 'Cloud Junior'. She still wasn't sure if this was the best place to raise them, but she had no other choice. They had no where else to go.

Rude smiled more, his glasses off for once so that she could see his eyes. He brought his hands out from behind him, holding a red evening dress.

"We were going out for dinner tonight. Do you want to accompany us?"

She nodded happily. After her earlier talk with Reno she was sure that at least him and Elena would be alright with her staying, and Rude had obviously accepted her because he'd let her stay.

Rude left the room, allowing her to dress in peace while he changed from his normal dark blue seat into a black tuxedo. He waited outside the door until it opened and Tifa stepped out. He had tried to choose a dress that would suit a pregnant woman, and Tifa looked stunning. The long red dress made her look beautiful, and emphasised the large curve of her stomach where the baby slept. She was breathtaking.

He held out his hand and took hers, feeling secretly pleased that both the dress and white gloves fitted. He led her down the corridors to Shinra's private restaurant, ignoring the looks they received from those who recognised her and had not known she was in the building. It didn't matter what they thought.

Soon they reached the restaurant, and she chuckled quietly to herself when she saw Reno sitting there in a black suit, rumpled and without the jacket but his shirt was done up the entire way and he looked surprisingly smart. Next to him was Elena, her blonde hair down. She was wearing a sky-blue dress that stopped just above her knees, and white stiletto heels. Tifa had never imagined the Turks could look this formal, or this calm. This shockingly normal.

She followed Rude to the table, sat down on the seat he pulled out for her. She smiled around nervously at the others. She started feeling a lot more confident when Elena reached behind her and pulled out a bag which she handed to her. Looking in it, she found herself faced with a green baby outfit. She managed a weak smile, even though that wasn't the colour she planned on dressing them in. Green was Sephiroth's colour, the colour of the enemy. Underneath that was some yellow suits, far more suitable for her child, and some bibs, a teddy and a bottle.

"We were going to get you a cot too, but we can sort that out later." Elena explained, backed up by Reno's arm around her shoulder and a smile on his lips.

Tifa blushed slightly as she murmured her thanks. She hadn't expected them to ever be this sympathetic to her, not when they had been enemies for so long. After all, them giving her somewhere to stay was more than her closest friends had done.

Soon the food was ordered and they began to eat. She was surprised at how good the food was, though apparently the Turks always got the best. Slowly her initial awkwardness fled, and she began to actually enjoy the conversation.

Luckily it wasn't all work talk, but instead she listened as they started planning Reno and Elena's upcoming engagement party, and working out what they should do for her baby. Reno and Elena were having an engagement party because Reno refused to marry, but they still wanted to make a show of their love. With Turk life spans being characterised by their briefness, it was important that once they were in love, they moved quickly. Any mission could be their last.

Over the course of the evening she began to learn more about them all, slowly gaining in confidence and becoming more used to them. It didn't seem that different from the meetings they used to have as part of AVALANCHE, and when at the end of the night they left to return to their rooms, she was sorry to leave them.

As she turned to walk out the door, Elena ran over to her.  
"Look, I'm free tomorrow, so we can spend time together if you want. So you don't get lonely, Rude said you were getting bored being cooped up all day." Tifa smiled at the other woman, glad to see her.  
"That would be lovely."  
Elena went back to her seat, and as Tifa left the room Rude's arm wrapped its way around the ex-AVALANCHE's waist, feeling natural there.


	5. Shopping

**Disclaimer:** Wish they were, but they aren't.

**AN:** I am so sorry this has taken so long to update. My internet access has been playing up for a month, and then I had an exchange partner from China living with me for two weeks. However now that is over I will be able to update more regularly, sorry again. Crimson Raindrops will be updated this weekend.

* * *

The next morning, Tifa was lying on the bed in the dress she had worn the night before. With the baby still growing inside of her, she was quickly growing out of the clothes she had. A gentle knock on the door failed to rouse her and Rude slipped in, placing down a tray, walking to her and sitting down beside her on the bed, gently stroking the chestnut locks from her eyes. He knew he shouldn't be getting so close to her, but she was so beautiful lying there, he couldn't help it.

She stirred slightly, moving in her sleep, and he stood, coughing gently. Her eyes opened and she looked around in confusion, a smile on her face, before remembering where she was and falling back. For a second she had forgotten, and had thought she was back with Cloud. Such dreams would never last long.  
"Hey Rude." She murmured, trying to look as happy as she had truly been a few moments ago. He waved, and sat at the foot of the bed.

"How are you today?" He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and his eyes were beautifully soft and concerned. Any other situation, and she would have just lost herself in them, but she couldn't. Not now.  
"Good thank you." He looked away as she sat up and moved back to rest against the headboard. He smiled, reaching out with his hand to hold hers.

Tifa smiled, holding his hand back in the same way. It had been three months since anyone had looked at her like that. Not only as though she was worth something, but with the utter devotion that was reserved for those who were in love. A shiver ran down her spine as one of his strong fingers traced a pattern across her palm.  
"Elena wants to take you shopping today. So you can get new clothes. I won't be able to accompany you, but I will be here in the evening."

She nodded gratefully, relieved to have a chance to leave this building. Though she knew it was the only option available, the logos plastered across the plain white walls in the corridor, and the falsely cheerful decor of her room made her feel sick. This building had been imprisoning her, and was a symbol of everything she had fought so hard against. When she had fought by Cloud's side, as his equal. Her eyes fogged with confused tears and she moved to rest her head against Rude's head, gaining comfort from his strength and the acceptance he offered.

She stayed resting against him for a few minutes, until she felt ready to move again. She sat up, turning to him.  
"Sorry if I made you late." He shrugged, unable to meet those lovely eyes, and put his sunglasses back on, separating himself from the woman on the bed.  
"Elena will be here soon." He walked off, mind filled with thoughts that confused him. She had felt so right in his arms, but he didn't know how to tell her that.

Tifa got dressed and ate the breakfast Rude had left for her. She had just started reading her martial arts book again when another knock sounded on the door and Elena walked in. Elena was dressed reasonably casually, though a gun holster was still visible under the outline of her shirt. She held her hand out to Tifa, and lifted her off the bed.

They used an unmarked vehicle to reach the mall, heading straight to the maternity department.  
"How far gone are you?" Elena asked, looking around at the clothes. In answer to Tifa's shrug she looked at her curiously, lips pursed. "I'd say about 7 months." She threw clothes at her. Tifa sighed, surprised there was someone with more energy than Yuffie.

"Elena I can't afford this stuff!" She had been thrown out with no money, nothing other than the clothes she had on. She had been relying on Rude for everything, but this wasn't fair.

"I can!" Elena grinned, pulling out a bunch of Gil notes from her pocket. "Rude told me to treat you to something nice!" Tifa blinked in surprise. It didn't seem like him, but then there was a lot about him that she didn't know. She tried to protest but it turned to laughter when Elena hit her over the head with a teddy bear. She grabbed a plushie snake in return and threw it Elena. They carried on for another few minutes until they heard a strained cough and turned to face an embarrassed looking security guard.

They both looked at each other awkwardly and scurried to pick up all the toys, murmuring an apology to the guard as Elena picked them up. Once he had left they continued shopping, giggling to each other. When they were queuing up they started to talk about Reno.

"I never knew that Reno was the kind of person to settle down." Tifa explained. Reno had always been confident, hyperactive and uncaring, far from an ideal person for a relationship.  
"He is. Insane, but lovely." The blonde fiddled with the silver ring on her finger. "Rude's lovely too though, and he really cares about you."

Tifa felt herself blushing as she looked away, shaking her head in embarrassment. "No…" Elena nodded and smiled. "I think you care about him too don't you?" Tifa looked away, nudging Elena to remind her to pay for the clothes.


	6. Truth

**AN:** Sorry for lack of updates, I've been really busy. Hope this chapter answers some questions, though LastTrojanNight already knew this as I told her. Please read and review. I hope Tifa doesn't seem too OOC, considering the fact she is under a lot of stress and very scared.

**Disclaimer: **Still not my characters, though I am playing crisis core.

* * *

Tifa finished tidying up her room, smiling at the wooden cradle that Rude had provided for her unborn child. The clothes were all away, and the final preparations had been made. Though she had only been here a couple of weeks, she was now heavily pregnant.

The speed which her pregnancy has advanced had been noticed by the Turks. She now looked close to the child's birth when she hadn't shown any sign of pregnancy three months ago when they had faced the remnants. The bump seemed to be getting bigger every day. Reno had assumed it was Cloud's fault, due to the mako in his blood, and Rude pretended to agree.

Things didn't add up. He stood in the connecting doorway, watching her organising all the things she had bought for the child. He shook his head. He had nearly said his child. It wasn't, even though he loved the woman, had bought her everything the child would need, and would do anything to protect it. The child belonged to Tifa and the man who had hurt her, thrown her away. Even if his suspicions were correct, the child was still closer to being Cloud's than his. Because the woman he loved wanted the child to be Cloud's.

She turned around, eyes going wide in shock at seeing the other man. She stumbled back before managing to compose herself and smiling at the other man.  
"Hello Rude! You frightened me." She giggled nervously, wrapping her arms around her large bump.

He sighed, smiling back before remembering why he was here.  
"Tifa, we need to talk." His gaze was fixed on her swollen womb. He walked into the room, making sure to close the door behind him, before going over and locking the other door. That done, he guided her down to sit on the bed, and sat next to her, his arm around her shoulder the way they had grown accustomed to.

He could feel her heart racing under his fingertips. She bit her lip and looked away. Rude didn't look the way he normally did, he seemed angry, or afraid, and both options sent shivers of protective fear down her spine. Normally she could defend herself against him, but now, vulnerable and heavy with child, she wouldn't be able to win against him in a fight.

"When were you going to tell me?" His voice was calm, gentle and even as always, but with a hint of underlying tension that she hadn't heard before. She feigned innocence.  
"What do you mean?" She had to hope he didn't know her secret.

He reached out and placed his hand on her stomach, a movement that had become familiar to them both over the last few weeks. But now it had a more sinister meaning.  
"Tifa, who is the father?"

She looked away, wrapping her arms around herself and shaking slightly in fear. He had never asked before, just assumed what was best for all of them. She had prayed to every deity she knew that he would never ask. As she thought that, she realised her reaction had given her away. It was too long a pause to just turn around and say 'Cloud'. A sob of terror shook her body.

Rude nodded, his worst suspicions concerned. He still needed to hear her say it. He'd known. Deep down, he'd known since he saw Cloud and her fighting. "Tifa…" She didn't seem able to answer. "It was Loz, wasn't it?"

She nodded helplessly. She knew she should deny it, refuse to listen, but there seemed to be a problem getting her body to cooperate with her thoughts. The secret she had hidden for almost four months, since that awful day in the church, had been revealed. Her grip around her stomach tightened. She wouldn't let her baby be killed. If he wanted to fulfil his obligation as a Turk and destroy it, he would need to destroy her as well.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her, placing her carefully on his lap.  
"You poor thing." He stroked his hair to try and soothe her. She had been trying to keep this secret, even when it had cost her her lover, her friends and her life. Even when it meant she had to turn to an enemy like him for help. She had risked her everything for this child.

He kissed her forehead affectionately, beginning to realise just how much this child meant to her. The baby was a monster that could grow up and try to destroy the world like Sephiroth. He should destroy it now, destroy them both. After all, she had tried to hide its true nature from him. But he looked down at her, cradled defencelessly in his arms. He couldn't do it. Both of them deserved a second chance.

He took a deep breath, and for the first time decided to go against Shinra's direct orders.

"Tifa?" She looked up at him with distressed brown eyes. "I won't tell anyone."

Her eyes and face went through a plethora of confused emotions. From terrified sadness, it moved to confusion, shock, and eventually a blissful delight. She threw her arms around him gratefully, murmuring her thanks.


	7. Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters.  
**AN:** I haven't updated in a while, but there's only 4 more chapters. XD Nearly done! I'm sorry this is short, I'm on holiday so have little time for writing.

* * *

Tifa woke up early the next morning to find warm arms wrapped around her waist, her body pressed close to a man's chest. She smiled slightly as she remembered what had happened yesterday. She'd finally told Rude the truth, and he'd understood. He'd held her to him and stroked her hair, letting her cry for what had happened in a way Cloud never had.

It had felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He used the opportunity to tell her a little of his past, and she told him about hers. The town that was now destroyed in which she had grown up, the reasons for which she had fought, about the blonde who had held her heart. In the end she had fallen asleep against him in exhaustion, and he had stayed where he was in order to not wake her.

She tilted her head awkwardly to look at him, smiling at the peaceful expression on his face as he rested. She didn't want to disturb him, so she turned carefully and then leant closer to his face, the way she always had with Cloud. No response. She was here as his lover, so no one would be surprised to find the two of them in the same bed. That wasn't the problem. The only difficulty was that she felt he would want to wake up before he was late.

"Rude?" She questioned in a singsong voice, a smile on her lips. He didn't move. She leant closer, briefly brushing her lips against his. The other man's eyes opened immediately and he looked up at her with a confused grin on his face.  
"Morning Tifa." He reached down and gently stroked one hand across her stomach. "Morning brat."

She beamed back at him. That kiss had felt right, and he had been being so good to her. Since she had arrived she had wondered if she would be able to one day feel something for him, and right now that looked like a definite possibility. She cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his chest as his strong hands caressed her back.

"You're so warm." She whispered, feeling safe as he stroked her hair. After months of worry this was so relaxing that she could feel herself drifting off again. He laughed softly, leaning forwards to kiss her forehead. She tilted her head up to his and kissed him gently.

He kissed back, more tenderly than she was used to.  
"Tifa, I have to go to work." He slid out from between her arms, still in the same immaculate suit as last time. She smiled, sitting up in the bed and looking at him happily.  
"Alright." She couldn't hold him back; he was already helping her as much as he could. "Hurry back." She realised she'd miss him, and not just because she would be lonely without company.

He nodded, and headed out to work. She sat in the bed, thinking of how warm and secure she had felt that night. She had found someone who knew how Loz had attacked and hurt her, and had not abandoned her, but had instead offered her comfort, something even her old lover, the man she believed to be her soul mate, had denied.

As she got up, awkward now with the vast swelling of her body, she realised something. She could love this strange, silent man who'd been so kind to her. She laid back down on the bed, curling up against the warm patch his body had left.


	8. Sunset

**AN:** Sorry for the long delay before this update, I've been busy. But I finally got around to it! This chapter is rather short, but I wanted to include a quick update, and I only had a little scheduled to happen this time.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

* * *

He returned later that evening, and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled, pulling her back against him. "How are you feeling?" She smiled, guiding his arm down to her bump.

"Alright." She'd felt rather bored really, aside from momentary disruptions, but she shouldn't complain about that. She'd finished painting the cot in the corner of the room, and organised all the toys and clothes for the child. She knew they'd get used soon; her pregnancy was already heavily advanced, and she knew it was almost over.

He nodded, seeing the boredom written across her face.  
"Not tired?" He smiled when she shook her head. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He took her hand, leading her from the room and through the building, being careful to ensure he wasn't tiring her. He guided her up onto the roof, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders so that she wouldn't feel the cold. "It's beautiful here." He sat her down on one of the boxes littering the roof and sat with her. She stared up, smiling a little as she watched the sunset.

She'd grown up in Neibelheim, but when she first moved to Midgar she had got used to not watching the sunsets. They had always been blocked by the plate. Even now, the sight of them still struck her as a special moment. She smiled a little as his arms wrapped around her and he sat at her side.

They stayed like that, sitting in perfect silence, until the sun faded. Then he whispered into her ear.  
"Look at the stars and make a wish." She nodded, eyes fixing on the first glimmer of light in the velvet black sky. A slight smile rested on her lips as she prayed that she would be able to stay with him, and that her child would be alright here. She didn't wish to return to Cloud any longer. This was her home.

He leant down and gently kissed her cheek.  
"What did you wish for?" She shook her head rapidly. You shouldn't tell wishes. He laughed, leaning over and brushing his lips against her ear. "Don't tell me then. But I wished for you." Her face covered in a light blush. He laughed and sat up, arm giving her waist a reassuring squeeze.

She turned to look at him, a nervous look in her eyes.  
"What if … what if he" her hand tightened on her bump "look like Loz?" She doubted anyone would believe that her and Cloud had conceived a child that resembled Sephiroth. Rude shook his head, tilting her head up to his.  
"He won't. Even if he did, we would protect him. I'd protect him." She smiled. That voice sounded so strong, so calming and so determined. She could trust him; together they would keep their family safe from harm.

She held his hand as she watched the stars come out, a blissful smile on her face. All the worries that had filled her life since that day in Neibelheim when Sephiroth had destroyed her world; seemed to fade away when faced with this peace and the beauty of this moment.

After a few minutes he rose, taking her hand to lead her back inside the building. She gasped out, halfway down the stairs, as a shot of pain flashed through her. They'd been building all day, but she'd been ignoring them, not thinking she was ready yet. Rude looked at her in concern.  
"The baby's coming."


	9. Changes

**AN:** Sorry for slow update, school work has been hellish. Still, I updated now, and this is the second to last chapter. Also, I'm sorry about skipping over the birth process, but I didn't feel confident enough to write it!  
**Pairing:** Rude/Tifa

* * *

Hours later, and it had seemed to go perfectly. Tifa was laying in the hospital bed, a soft gown around her shoulders. The child, a baby boy, was curled up against her chest. Her fingers stroked through dark chestnut hair, and she smiled shyly up at Rude who was nursing his injured hand, the two broken fingers strapped together. He reached down to stroke a strand of hair from her eyes. It was a perfect moment as the child slept, and they could pretend that they were a real family.

Tifa giggled slightly, reaching up with her free hand to pat Rude's wrist.

"I'm sorry about that." He shrugged, non-committal, accepting. He had known she was a very strong woman, and had been half expecting something like this to happen. She hadn't meant to. He leant down and kissed her gently, stroking his dark fingers across the child's mop of hair.

The baby stirred slightly, looking around. Rude sighed slightly as his dark eyes met the sparkling emeralds of 'his' child. The Jenova cells which had been inflicted upon Tifa were present in her child's eyes, and when he looked, he couldn't help wondering if the monstrous nature was in the baby's soul. Yet Tifa seemed content, a gentle smile on her lips. He knew Sephiroth had been treated merely as an experiment, never a child. It was surprising what you could hear by always being silent. Maybe this child would have a chance.

He knew the others would be here soon. And that Rufus could demand the death, not only of this small child, but of Tifa for harbouring and protecting it. He prayed that Rufus would understand, that he would be willing to give the child a chance. He flinched slightly as he heard someone approach, the injured hand on her shoulder so that he could use the other one to fight. He knew such an action would be foolish, but he didn't want to let her be hurt. He loved her, he just hadn't found the time to tell her so. She had had enough problems already, without having to deal with his infatuation.

He stared down at the band wrapped around the baby's ankle. 'Rook Lockheart'. They had decided on Rook, at least for now, because the child had such startling eyes, making him look haunted, spectral, predatory. He loved the child, and he loved her. He leant down for a gentle kiss.

Rufus Shinra swept into the room, white cloak fanning out behind him. He walked over to them, a smile on his face.  
"Congratulations." His voice was polite, clipped, and Tseng as always followed behind, smiling and nodding at his lover's words. A few seconds later Elena walked in, half dragging Reno who was scoffing down a packet of crisps. Elena ran to Tifa, gently stroking the baby's hair.  
"So pretty.." Tifa smiled, nodded, and prayed her son would have the sense to keep his eyes closed. The boy stared up at Rufus with his incredible eyes, and Rufus took a step back.

"Demon…" The president whispered. This child wasn't Cloud's. Her claim that it was had never made sense. It was the child of Sephiroth, or else of one of his clones. It couldn't be allowed to live. "Rude, you knew of this?"

"I suspected…" The darker man nodded and Rufus snarled.  
"We can't keep it alive, it will allow Sephiroth to come back again." Tifa, still confused and disorientated, clutched the baby to her chest, body shaking in fear. They wanted to kill her baby. She couldn't let them.

Rude was thinking quickly. He knew that as she was at the moment, Tifa was vulnerable. She had never been removed from the terrorist list, and so she could be destroyed perfectly legally. His mind raced, grabbing on an idea. He leant down and hissed in her ear.

"Tifa. Say yes. It'll keep Rook safe." His eyes met with Elena, his eyes dropping to her ring. She nodded, took it off, handed it to him. Rude took a deep breath, unused to defying Shinra at all, and certainly not so drastically, and sunk to his knees before the ex-AVALANCHE. "Tifa, I love you, please marry me."

She gasped out in shock and confusion, until Elena's hand on her shoulder grounded her.  
"Tifa," the other woman murmured "if you marry him, neither you nor your child could be killed. Shinra rules… Turk's lovers get protected status."

Suddenly she understood. She nodded, grasping the ring. He slipped it onto her hand with trembling fingers. It wasn't how she had ever planned getting engaged, but it would keep them safe. Relief coursed through her when the band of metal was firmly on, and she leant up to kiss him. He held her close, relieved that she was safe, and promised her that it was alright, that they could make this work.

Neither of them noticed the slight smirk on Rufus's face, as everything he had planned fell into place.


	10. Epilogue

**AN: **This is the last chapter. This was a very fun piece to write, as I am not used to writing Het. I hope you all enjoyed reading it, and thank you for all the reviews and support. They were very really encouraging. You are the reason I keep writing.  
**Pairing:** Rude/Tifa

* * *

– _Five years later __– _

"Rook…" Tifa laughed, chasing her son upstairs to get ready for his first day of school. Rook squealed and ran away, dodging under her arm and running faster than the speed of light, only to find his way blocked by his father.

"Daddy, mummy's trying to get me to go to school…" Rude laughed, ruffling the dark shock of hair and smiling into his son's bright green eyes.  
"Well, your tie needs straightening." Rude laughed, handing the blanketed bundle to Tifa as he crouched to fix the boy's uniform. "It's your first day at Shin-Ra preparatory, and your uncle Rufus wants you to look good." He smiled again. The past five years had gone by so fast, and Rufus had never challenged their family unit. In a way it had worked out as beneficial for him, as he didn't need to destroy one of the heroes of meteor, and yet she and her son had always been under Turk supervision. "There, all done." He stood up, admiring the young boy. He looked so smart, ready to take on the challenges of the classroom. So different from the helpless bundle a few years ago, awaiting the adults to decide its fate.

The place of helpless bundle had been usurped now. Rude ruffled Rook's hair, standing to kiss Tifa on the cheek, arm wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled down against Kika. She blinked, giggling and gurgling as she reached up for her father's embrace. Rude laughed slightly, picking up the dark skinned child and holding her to his chest.

"She's got your eyes" he murmured, leaning over to kiss his wife gently on the lips. Tifa's face darkened slightly as she kissed back, unaware of Rook's dislike of his parent's show of affections.

"Mummy! Icky!" Rook called out in protest, laughing as his parent's moved apart. "You'll squish Kika!" Tifa giggled, trying to flatten her son's hair, unsurprised when the short spikes remained as gravity defying as ever. That and the eyes were the only signs of the cruel man who had created him. Rook need never know that Loz was his genetic father, even though he would one day realise that Rude wasn't. Tifa held Kika gently in her arms, grinning as Rude picked up Rook's bag, and the four of them headed out for Rook's first day of school.

The scene took place in a small house under the shadow of the Shin-Ra headquarters. Rufus had gladly provided the accommodation, in exchange for being allowed to arrange the boy's education. The president watched the security camera feedback, nodding slightly at the open show of love within the family. That had been what was missing, what Hojo had forgotten to factor in for. Children needed love. Though Sephiroth had been highly trained and an exceptional SOLDIER, he eventually turned against them simply because he had never been shown affection or humanity. Rufus refused to make his father's mistakes. Instead, he was ensuring that this boy, the last remaining of Jenova's heirs, would grow up safe in the knowledge that he was cared about. Then, when he was ready, he would be willing to fight for his family and for Shin-Ra.

Today, the boy would start school, and he would learn the basics of how to fight. He would learn what to say and how to gain people's trust, before, like a venomous snake, striking them. Sephiroth had known all that as well, but this boy, this 'Rook' would not make the same mistakes he had. He would be loyal. He would allow Shin-Ra to become great again.


End file.
